EdxWin On Top of the World
by CreativeNameHere
Summary: My first fanfic. Be nice, haha. Don't own Fullmetal.


"Aw, Winry, seriously? Why couldn't we just go to the market to get your supplies?" Edward Elric complained, glaring around at all the people. Uhg. He wasn't a people person.  
Winry Rockbell rolled her eyes. "Stop you're whining, Edward. The fair has tons of discounts on parts, and besides; it's fun!" Winry grinned at Ed, who flushed slightly and looked away.  
"Well, fine." He grumbled. "What do you want to do?"  
Winry thought for a moment. "Hmm… want to ride some carnival rides?" she asked.  
Ed grimaced. "Not really."  
"Why not?" Winry asked, an evil smile playing on her lips. "I'm sure you're at least tall enough to ride them all."  
Ed's eye twitched. He clenched his hands into fists and spat through his teeth. "Don't. Go. There."  
Winry laughed. "C'mon, Shrimp." Ed was about to start one of his rants, but his train of thought totally derailed when Winry snatched his hand and began to yank him towards the ticket booth. Too surprised to put up much of a fight, he was easily towed.  
Physical touch (besides when she was either tuning up his automail or replacing it) between Ed and Winry was a rare occurrence. Usually, they had shouting matches across the house, or else generally unacknowledged each other's presence. The casual touch had taken Ed by surprise. He was still a little bit shocked ,and oddly pleased, as Winry dropped his hand and fished out her money from her jacket pocket to buy tickets.  
"Let me pay for those!" Ed blurted unthinkingly. He then turned a delicate shade of pink when Winry turned around to give him a questioning look. "What?" he said defensively, ducking his head. "I haven't paid off that last tune-up!"  
Winry continued to look at him, suspicion now mixed with confusion. She knew for a fact he paid off his last tune-up. He hadn't stopped complaining for a week afterwards about her skyrocketing prices.  
She stepped aside anyways, saying "Uh… sure. Thanks." Ed stepped up and paid for the tickets with a mumbled "Don't mention it…" and they started for the carnival.  
First they went on a very spiny ride, where Ed's hand "accidentally" slipped into Winry's (even though he was yelling his head off the whole time in terror). Next Winry won a stuffed giraffe for knocking over milk bottles, Ed grimacing in the corner and muttering things like "Ew, milk…" and "Wrench-chucking freak…" and so on. They generally spent their day like that.  
Winry, oddly enough, had more fun watching Ed than anything. His awkwardness around people made her laugh. At first, he was very unsure, very reserved and self-conscious. But after a while he started to loosen up. He even smiled. A lot, Winry noticed. She hadn't seen him smile that much since they were little. He seemed… happy. And that made Winry happy.  
'More than it should…' she thought absently, walking alongside Ed. She had her giraffe in one hand and cotton candy in the other, while Ed had a caramel apple in one hand and the tickets in his other.  
"Hey, Win!" Ed said. Winry could tell by his tone that he was smiling again, and before she could stop herself her head instantly snapped up to take it in before it disappeared again. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
Her face slid into an expression of pure horror for a split second, then instantly turned cautiously unconcerned.  
It was so fast Ed couldn't tell if he had really seen it, but all the same he said, "What, don't you want to?"  
Winry's nose went in the air. "Ferris Wheels are boring." She proclaimed, striding past the huge wheel of death.  
"Wait a s-second!" Ed grabbed her arm and faltered on the last word, momentarily sidetracked by his bare flesh on hers. Once he got his thought process running again, he asked, "You're not scared, are you?"  
Winry, also slightly unfocused at the contact, threw her head back and laughed. "Ha! You wish, Shorty."  
Ed puffed up like a blowfish. "Prove it!" he exclaimed. "C'mon!" Winry didn't object as he dragged her to the gigantic wheel. How could she? Her pride was at stake.  
They left their things at the bottom of the wheel, and they slid in the small, narrow seat. It was so small that their legs were touching, which hadn't escaped either of their notice. But Winry had bigger things to worry about. Like not passing out. As they soared straight to the top, she focused on breathing evenly and staring at their feet, so close together. But once they stopped high above the town, fear won out. Winry clamped her eye's shut and grasped the lap bar in pure terror.  
Ed said excitedly "Whoa, Winry! Look at the view!" As he twisted around to get a better look, the cart rocked violently, and a small gasp escaped Winry's tightly closed lips.  
Ed stopped trying to twist around. "Winry…?" he began slowly. "Are you… are you afraid of heights?"  
Winry peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No." she mumbled.  
Ed's face slid into a wicked smile. "You ARE!" he said gleefully.  
Winry closed her eyes tight again and prayed he'd let it be until they reached the ground. "No, Ed. I'm just a little dizzy."

Ed wasn't that stupid. He saw that he finally had the upper hand, and he wasn't going to give it up that easily.  
"Let's see what will happen when we… ROCK IT!" Ed began to lean back and fourth, causing the cart to lurch back and fourth aggressively.  
Winry freaked out, yelling, "Edward, STOP! Stop it RIGHT NOW!" but Ed kept it up. "Edward, please!" she sounded close to tears now. "Okay, okay, I'm terrified! You win! Now stop, PLEASE!"  
Ed did stop this time, noticing her tone. "Winry?" he asked cautiously. "Win, you okay?"  
The blue-eyed mechanic didn't reply, just continued to breathe erratically. Her eyes were still shut tight, and her knuckles were white from holding onto the lap bar so tightly.  
"Winry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Ed's golden eyes were troubled. He hadn't intended to terrify her this badly, just scare her a little.  
He watched her for a second or two more, then decisively slid his non-automail arm around her shoulders. He pulled her over the inch they were separated to his side.  
Winry's breath froze, and Ed said in a low voice "I really am sorry, Winry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It was wrong of me, and I-!"  
He stopped mid-sentence, for something unexpected happened. Winry let go of the lap bar, instead turning her body towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She dug her head into his chest and remained there, breathing deeply.  
Ed was stunned for a second, and then gently wrapped his other arm around her back, hugging her to him.  
"I'm sorry, Edward." came Winry's muffled apology.  
"Sorry?" Ed chuckled softly. "For what?"  
"For… for making you feel like you have to do this to make me feel better." She responded miserably.  
Ed sighed and laid his chin on the blonde's head. "Winry," he started, struggling to find the right words. "I… I want to do this. Not just to make you feel better… but… but all the time."  
Winry lifted her head to see Ed smiling softly at her, face centimeters from hers. "Really?" she whispered, blue staring into gold.  
"Really." Ed replied, leaning his head down to close the space, touching his lips to hers.  
And they hadn't even noticed they had reached the ground, for in their minds, they were still perched on top of the Ferris Wheel… on top of the world.


End file.
